Said in Silence
'' ''"Said in Silence" is the first episode of "The Hero Generation." It is the season premire. Synopsis Joe's adventures as a hero begin as he is suddenly attacked by sludge-like monsters. Plot Okay. Being attacked by a ball of walking sewer crud? Not my idea of a typical Monday. Usually, Mondays are boring and slow, but whatever. Anything goes now that I have the KeyTrix, a piece of alien technology that can transform me into 10 different aliens. "We will destroy you!" one of the ugly crud balls yelled. "Yeah," I yelled back, "that's what they usually say before the good guy kicks their butts with something they never saw coming." I slipped the KeyTrix out of my pocket, and pinched the two buttons on the sides together. The hourglass symbol spun clockwise twice, then produced a holographic image of an alien. I pressed in the hourglass symbol, confirming the alien I wanted to be. I could feel my skin stretching, my bones re-arranging themselves as I transformed. But it didn't seem to hurt. "Alright, you guys still want a piece of me?" I exclaimed, now in an alien form I called Makeshift- a ghostly alien covered in rags, disguising his true form. Even I didn't know what Makeshift really looked like. If he came draped in rags, should I really WANT to know? "Rawr!" The crud ball monster yelled, charging at me. I turned intangible, which is when nothing can touch me; the idiot crud ball guy tried to punch me anyway, but he just fell right through me and landed on his face. I turned back to being tangible and punched the crud ball guy in the back of the head, only to get my hand stuck. "Ugh!" I cried. "What are you guys made of?" The KeyTrix, untimingly, transformed me back to human, the KeyTrix sitting safely inside my palm. I tried to reactivate it, but the holograms wouldn't appear. "We are the Sludge Beasts!" the other said. Of course they could talk. Now here's the part where they probably revealed their plan. "We will take your KeyTrix device and return it to our boss, or we will be obliterated!" My button mashing finally payed off; the KeyTrix started back up again. "Let me do that FOR you!" I exclaimed, pushing down the hourglass symbol on the KeyTrix. I could feel my skin ripping apart, rocks replacing it. The perfect alien for the perfect job. "Igneo, huh? I finally got the alien I wanted to turn into!" The second Sludge Beast charged toward me, but I grabbed its fist and tossed it onto the side of a building. It made a disgusting ''splat ''noise when it did, dripping down the side of the building like slime. Well, I guess it was slime. "That all you guys got?" I asked. "Hah! I'd fight you guys any day. This was like a nice little work out for me." Suddenly, the ground shook, the sewer holes exploding open with slime. "Maybe I've spoken too soon," I said, looking up as sludge from the sewers developed into one, giant Sludge Beast. It was three times taller than the building I was standing next to- which happened to be an elementary school. I looked up, seeing little kids watching from the windows. Time for a hero show! "Nothing I can't handle, though!" I yelled, using my gravity powers to lift the large pile of slime up. No effect. There was a little tear in its being, but it just regenerated. Instead, I used the gravity powers to lift up a car, and chucked it right at the Sludge Beast's head. It let out a sharp cry, momentarily scraping away the sludge from a hidden skull underneath. Before I could react, the sludge reformed. That's it- I could use my gravity powers to rip out the Sludge Beast's skull- if I could get a clear shot. Suddenly, a giant slimy fist landed next to me, smashing the concrete to pieces. I jumped out of the way, and used the gravity powers on the chunks of cement that were smashed apart. I threw them directly at the Sludge Beast's head, once again scraping the protective layer of sludge away from the Sludge Beast's skull. I quickly used my gravity powers on the giant skull, pulling it away from the sludge body. If I could get it away from the sludge, it wouldn't be able to control it... right? I pulled hard, and eventually the skull escaped the sludge with a sickening ''plooop ''sound. But I couldn't just let a giant skull sit here in the road. So I charged up my gravity powers to maximum, and shot the skull upwards, into the sky. The remaining sludge quickly drained back into the sewers. The familliar beeping sound the KeyTrix made before it transformed me back to human rang in my ears. Uh oh. The kids were still watching. I jumped behind a bush, just in time as a flash of green light transformed be back to human. Time to go have some lunch. I'm starved. ---- As you could imagine, I was attacked again right after lunch. This time, by a more humanoid red-colored Sludge Beast, its inner skull and bones much more visible than the others. "Could you atleast give me time to digest my sandwhich?" I asked the Red Sludge Beast. He didn't respond. He just stood there, crouching on my roof. Yes, on the roof of my house. Suddenly, he ripped out my gutter. "Dude! That's my rain gutter! If you want to rip something up, give me a try." I pulled the KeyTrix out of my pocket. As soon as I did, the Red Sludge Beast's eye sockets widened. He dropped the gutter, and jumped towards me. I blindly activated the KeyTrix's holographic playlist and transformed; anything could protect me from this thing. Just as the green light flashed, transforming me into whatever it is I was about to transform into, the Red Sludge Beast also jumped right on me, and morphed his liquid body around me. However, I could feel my body growing as I transformed, so it was getting harder for him to stretch around me. At last, he couldn't. I was humungous. I looked in the reflection of one of my house's windows. "Oh, okay. Rocky Toad will do just fine." I smashed down my foot, concrete spiking up everywhere. The Red Sludge Beast narrowly dodged the spiked concrete, then jumped on my face, stretching around my face. I couldn't see. "Time to go for a ride, Red Guy." I said, my voice muffled under the Red Sludge Beast's body. I crouched my legs, then jumped. I shot up into the air, up atleast 200 feet in under 20 seconds. "Here comes the fun part!" I said, ripping the Red Sludge Beast off of my face with my super strength, then throwing him as far as I could. I fell back towards the earth, but landed with ease on my giant frog legs. The time-out beep sounded from my KeyTrix as I transformed back to human. I think that Red Sludge Beast guy wanted more than just to fight me. From what it seemed like, he looked like the leader. And his expression let up that he wanted the KeyTrix. All of this, said in silence. But I'd be ready. Aliens used *Makeshift *Igneo *Rocky Toad Trivia *Makeshift, Igneo, and Rocky Toad make their debuts. *The Sludge Beasts make their debuts as well. Category:Episodes Category:The Hero Generation